Unas vacaciones
by GienahCorvi
Summary: Después de la muerte de Voldemort, Severus es considerado todo un héroe. Sin embargo, la fama trae consecuencias, y tras un disparatado incidente decide tomarse unas vacaciones.


**Ni Harry Potter, ni la mayoría de los personajes aquí presentes, ni las alusiones directas a la verdadera obra, me pertenecen. Sino que son propiedad de J.K. Rowling y de Warner Bros.**

* * *

><p><strong>Unas vacaciones<strong>

La guerra había terminado, y con ello la mala fama que durante los últimos años me había acompañado. Las miradas de odio, los desprecios, los insultos y reproches se disiparon con la confesión de Potter y todo el mundo parecía tener la desagradable necesidad de redimirse por su comportamiento, así que desde entonces tenía que intentar lidiar con algo a lo que llevaba demasiado tiempo desacostumbrado. Disculpas continuas, exagerados buenos modales, sonrisas por doquier, halagos, e incluso de vez en cuando, algún mocoso emocionado se había acercado para pedirme un autógrafo. ¡Un autógrafo! A mí. Por no hablar, a pesar de que seguía siendo tan mezquino como siempre, de mi recién y aterradora nueva capacidad de atraer a las mujeres, que como imanes se pegaban a mi culo, me lanzaban besos y me mandaban cartas de amor que apestaban a colonia, o ridículos ositos de peluche a los que al apretarle una extremidad cantaban alguna espeluznante canción amorosa.

Había tratado de sobrellevarlo, porque sabía que sería cuestión de unos meses que todo volviese más o menos a la normalidad. La gente, finalmente se acabaría olvidando del tema y yo, de alguna forma, regresaría a mi confortable y solitaria monotonía. Sin embargo, el invierno dio paso a la siguiente estación, y aquello no pareció calmarse. ¡Ni siquiera durante el campeonato mundial de quidditch la gente dejó de atosigarme!

La gota que colmó el vaso y me hizo replantearme unas vacaciones sucedió hace una semana.

_Flashback_. _Gran comedor. Hora del Almuerzo. 14:00 PM._

_ Que aproveche _ dije sentándome en la mesa habilitada para el profesorado y obteniendo un sepulcral silencio como respuesta.

Me giré hacia mis compañeros sorprendido por su reacción, ya que normalmente solían responder con educación y supe al ver sus caras que algo raro estaba pasando. La profesora McGonagall, una mujer difícil de amedrentar, tenía la cabeza gacha y un más que evidente rubor en sus mejillas, la señora Sprout, que parecía haberse transformado en un tomate, reía histéricamente, y Aurora Sinistra, desde la otra punta de la mesa se limitó a guiñarme un ojo mientras sonreía de forma sugerente. ¿Qué cojones estaba pasando aquí?

Oí carraspear a Flitwick, que parecía estar a punto de estallar en carcajadas y estirándose un poco en su silla, cogió lo que parecía ser una revista y extendiendo su pequeño brazo hacia mí, me la ofreció.

_ Se la hemos confiscado esta mañana a una alumna de séptimo.

Le miré algo confundido, sin saber muy bien qué tenía que ver yo en todo esto, e intrigado cogí el objeto de la discordia, lo sujeté con ambas manos frente a mi cara y comencé a leer.

_Gossip witch, _ese era el título de la revista, una publicación semanal para mujeres donde se trataban temas triviales, y a mi parecer bastante absurdos. En la portada, una joven bruja, que parecía estar a punto de partirse la espalda, posaba en una postura más que forzada mientras con cierta frecuencia, pestañeaba y sonreía coqueta.

Seguí leyendo los títulos que se organizaban alrededor de su imagen. _Operación bikini, muestra un cuerpo de escándalo en sólo diez días con la dieta del Asfódelo._ Puf… Vaya gilipollez. _Guapa en un instante, descubre cómo utilizar tu varita para un maquillaje de película. _Blablablá…_ Razones para no montar a horcajadas en una escoba. _¿Pero quién editaba esta mierda? Y entonces, cuando estaba a punto de lanzar esa porquería lejos de mí, lo vi en la parte inferior de la portada.

_Esta semana en solteros de oro: Severus Snape, el héroe misterioso. ¿Quieres saber cómo es en la cama? Su último escarceo amoroso, ¡Nos lo cuenta TODO en la página 69! _

Releí las palabras para estar seguro de que lo que allí había escrito no había sido una mala pasada de mi últimamente aturullado cerebro, y desgraciadamente, no me había imaginado nada. Jamás me había encontrado en una situación tan bochornosa. Pasé rápidamente las páginas impaciente por llegar a la número 69 y mientras lo hacía, con cada vuelta de hoja el pánico se iba acrecentando. Ni el Señor Tenebroso me había causado nunca tanto temor.

_Crystal Phelps, la última amante de Severus Snape nos desvela todos sus secretos de alcoba. _¿Crystal Phelps? ¿Quién coño era esa? ¡Si ni siquiera la conocía! ¡Es más! ¡Si hacía siglos que yo no…!

Seguí leyendo de forma salteada, captando partes de aquí y allá, _sorprendentemente usa bóxers de colores_…_tiene algunos pelos en el pecho_… _guarda unas esposas en el armario_… _disimula una sexy barriguita bajo la túnica_…

Avergonzado y paradójicamente más pálido de lo normal, que de por sí ya era difícil, me levanté encolerizado de la mesa y lancé la revista por los aires. Cuando ésta se encontraba lo suficientemente elevada, la apunté con mi varita y gritando un potente _Sectumsempra_ la deshice en cientos de papelitos que caían ahora desde el techo de del gran comedor.

Todo el lugar enmudeció y fijó su vista en mí. Un incómodo silencio envolvió la gigantesca habitación y lo único que podía escucharse ahora era el sonido de los diminutos pedazos de revista cayendo lentamente hacia el suelo.

_ ¡Yo no tengo barriguita! _ grité furioso.

_Yo no tengo barriguita, yo no tengo barriguita, yo no tengo barriguita… _resonaron mis palabras con el eco. E inmediatamente la sala se inundó de carcajadas, risas, gritos y hasta llantos de pura hilaridad.

Salí de allí con el orgullo herido divisando como los alumnos y hasta los mismísimos profesores se retorcían de la risa y en ese mismo momento supe, que tenía que alejarme una temporada de aquella vida.

_Fin del flashback._

Así que aquí estaba yo. Llevaba sentado en el sofá de mi casa todo el día, en un barrio muggle y desconectado de toda noticia procedente del mundo mágico. Por fin, entre estas paredes, podía encontrar de nuevo la soledad y la paz a la que tan acostumbrado estaba antes de que todo se fuera de las manos. De nuevo, el sosiego del anonimato me hacía sentir yo mismo, un hombre hecho y derecho, un hombre de los pies a la cabeza, y no un muñeco de feria, ni el punto de mira de rumores falsos y descerebrados.

Suspiré por centésimo quinta vez en el día mientras observaba el interesantísimo vuelo, nótese la ironía, de una mosca común que llevaba ya varias horas danzando por la habitación.

Y de pronto, sonó el timbre. ¿Quién cojones sería ahora? Había dejado muy claro que no quería que nadie me molestara, así que me quedé sentado, inmóvil, esperando a que fuese quien fuese el que aguardaba al otro lado de la puerta, se diese la vuelta y desapareciera dejándome de nuevo centrar la atención en mi emocionante tarea de escudriñamiento "_mosquil_".

Ding, dong.

El timbre volvió a sonar. Lo volví a ignorar.

Ding, dong.

Silencio.

Ding dong ding dong ding dong.

_ ¡Yaaaaaaaa vooooooooy! _ Grité furibundo levantándome del sofá y acercándome indignado hacia la puerta.

Cogí el manillar y lo giré con tanta fuerza que un chasquido pareció avisarme de que estaba a punto de partirse, y efectivamente, al tirar hacía mí para abrir la puerta me quedé con el pomo colgando de la mano. Eso sí, había conseguido abrirla.

_ Uuuuh… amigo, va a necesitar un cerrajero.

Delante de mí, una mujer castaña con el pelo recogido en un moño despeinado me miraba preocupada. Llevaba un ridículo pijama estampado con dibujos y caricaturas de vacas y unas enormes zapatillas de andar por casa de aspecto mullido, que parecían simular las pezuñas de un perro.

_ Son chulas ¿eh? _ me dijo al reparar en que me las había quedado mirando. _ Su pijama también mola.

¿Mi pijama? ¡Será subnormal! Mi pijama es una elegante y estilosa túnica de mago, muggle ignorante.

_ ¿Quería algo? _ pregunté secamente.

_ Usted sí que tiene cara de tener un par de huevos.

Alcé levemente las cejas sorprendido por lo que acababa de decir. ¡Pero qué insolencia! Por supuesto que era un hombre valeroso y probablemente mi aspecto así lo demostrase ¿Pero a qué venía eso? ¿Qué formas eran esas de presentarse ante mi puerta y soltar semejante afirmación?

_ ¿Disculpe? _ dije mientras sopesaba seriamente la idea de cerrarle la puerta en las narices para después fijarla con algún encantamiento.

_ Ya sabe, que si tiene un par de huevos en la despensa. He terminado hace un rato la mudanza y tengo la nevera tiritando. _ explicó mientras se reía escandalosamente de su propia broma. Ni puta gracia, no tenía ni puta gracia. Al menos la extraña muggle sólo me estaba pidiendo comida.

_ No. _ respondí lo más escuetamente que pude. _ Adiós. _ me despedí mientras cerraba la puerta.

_ Oiga, oiga_ dijo mientras ponía su exagerada zapatilla entre la puerta y el marco, impidiéndome cerrar. Me estaba empezando a tocar las narices. _ ¿Está seguro? Si ni siquiera ha ido a mirar. ¡Algo tendrá por ahí digo yo!

¡Pero qué mujer tan sumamente molesta, joder! Sería mejor que le diese sus huevos cuanto antes para que me dejase tranquilo o acabaría por convertirla en una cacatúa. Que sin duda, le pegaba.

_ Espere aquí un momento. Veré a ver qué puedo hacer. _ dije dejando caer el pomo en el sofá.

_ Gracias, majo.

Me di la vuelta exasperado y me encaminé con rapidez a "la cocina", que aunque poseía encimeras y una mesa con sillas, carecía de todo electrodoméstico muggle. Al fin y al cabo, pudiendo aparecer comida y pudiendo abusar de los elfos domésticos ¿para qué coño quería yo un _"frigotífico"_ de esos? Saqué mi varita de uno de mis bolsillos e hice aparecer un par de huevos en mi mano. ¡Ala, a ver si así me dejaba en paz!

_ Tiene una casa un poco sosa ¿no cree? Igual si pintase las paredes de otro color… pero es que ese tono verde oscuro queda fatal. Y los libros, se comen todo el espacio… Parece el piso de mi abuela. Uy… y qué mesa… ¿No sabe usted que venden unas cosas muy monas y a muy buen precio en Ikea?

¿Pero qué hacía esa desconocida en medio de mi cuarto de estar? ¿Y cómo se atrevía a insultar mi criterio decorativo tan descaradamente? ¡Se había pasado de la raya!

_ Creí haberla dicho que no se moviese de la entrada. Lárguese de aquí ahora mismo. _ dije visiblemente disgustado.

_ Bueno, bueno, perdona. No se ponga así hombre, es que fuera hacía biruji. _ se disculpó mientras se encaminaba hacia la salida, y se quedó parada en el lugar donde la había dejado antes de ir a la cocina. _ Anda mira, si sí que tenía huevos, qué despistadillo que es usted ¿eh? _ Y me los quitó de las manos en menos de un parpadeo.

_ Ahora que tiene lo que quería, le agradecería que me dejase tranquilo. _ dije cerrando, al fin, de un portazo, y sellando después la entrada con un encantamiento para que nadie pudiese abrirla.

_ ¡Muchas gracias, vecino! _ vociferó al otro lado.

Al fin, escuché como sus pasos se perdían en la lejanía y volví a la comodidad de mi sillón. ¡Pero qué pesadilla de mujer, demasiado vulgar y chismosa incluso para ser muggle, sin duda la persona más entrometida que había conocido nunca!

Me recliné sobre el respaldo y comencé a jugar con el pomo, pasándomelo de una mano a otra mientras echaba un vistazo a mi apartamento. Tampoco estaba tan mal, el mobiliario estaba un poco estropeado, sí, y qué, no era un hotel de cinco estrellas pero era funcional, además el verde era un color muy bonito, a mi me gustaba. ¿Y cómo que demasiados libros? ¡Nunca un lugar tiene demasiados libros! Bah… ni si quiera sé que hacía dándole vueltas a las palabras de esa estrafalaria mujer. ¡Ella qué sabría!

Y esas pintas… ese pijama hortera, de vacas ni más ni menos, y esas zapatillas… ¡Menudas zapatillas! ¡Ja! ¡Si abultaban más que ella!

De pronto, al recordar el atuendo de la desconocida, un extraño sonido emanó de mi garganta invadiendo toda la habitación. Era un sonido que no recordaba haber escuchado en mi voz desde hacía mucho tiempo. Y de repente me sentí extraño, y luego, inmensamente idiota, completamente absurdo mientras me reía a pata suelta recordando esas horribles zapatillas.

De pronto me sentí como hacía mucho tiempo que no lo hacía.

Bien.

* * *

><p><strong>N.A.: Bueno, sé que se me ha ido la cabeza, y que la mitad de este capítulo es un disparate, pero escribirlo ha sido más un impulso que algo premeditado. Os aseguro que nada de esto estaba planeado jaja. <strong>

**Ni siquiera tengo una trama sólida elaborada, así que no sé si lo continuaré. Así que permitidme que deje caer la responsabilidad sobre vosotros. **

**Al menos, espero que os hayáis divertido leyéndolo. **


End file.
